falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Badlands Bulk Arms
A workshop that churns out many more guns than its size would suggest, Badlands Bulk Arms is the premier arms manufacturer in Rapid Valley. Almost as well known for the eccentricities of its owner as for its weapons, BBA is a primary supplier of the Dakota Regulators. Foundation Badlands Bulk Arms is the result of years of work by its creator, Adam Lietzen. Born in Vault 52, Adam was among the horde that exited the vault in 2258 and ravaged Rapid City. He and several others would break off from the main group and head eastward, but they would be ambushed by a group of Yen Boys, with Adam being taken as a slave and his fellows killed. The young addict would be made to help assemble the group's weapons, often just given a pile of parts and scrap. He would initially think of turning the guns on his captors, but his withdrawals kept him weak, with The Yen Boys feeding him just enough chems to keep him hooked. He would be their slave for three years, gaining his freedom when a patrol of the Dakota Regulators attacked the building the raiders were using. Finding Lietzen malnourished and chained to an eye-bolt in the ceiling, the patrol took him back to Rapid Valley for treatment, unaware or uncaring of his tattered vault suit. During his time at the clinic, he would meet Paula Hopper, another Regulator. Seeing her visiting wounded troopers and exchange kind words with others, Lietzen would develop a crush on the woman, who did not return his feelings when approached. Undeterred, Lietzen would begin to think of ways to impress her, and more importantly, to stay in chems. His mind would return to his time in servitude, especially whenever he heard about the supply situation in the Valley. With this in mind, he would gather an arm full of scrap and produce two Pipe Pistols. He would show them to Hopper, who remained unimpressed, though another Regulator was interested in them. Selling them to the man, Lietzen would produce four more pistols, all of which he sold though none won the affection of Hopper. His craft would enable him to purchase a proper workbench and tools, and he would open Badlands Bulk Arms in October of 2261. Located in a ratskeller below what was a restaurant, Lietzen would soon take on two others to help keep up production. By April of 2262, BBA was the largest arms producer in Rapid Valley, and its weapons were carried by merchants elsewhere, and Lietzen was able to hire someone to ensure his supply of chems. He and his workers would work around the clock, producing enough arms that they would be awarded a contract in 2264 to help supply the Regulators. By this time BBA had grown to six employees, and Lietzen would buy some mattresses to put upstairs, turning it into a dormitory for his workers. BBA would continue to grow over the next twenty years, employing eleven people and buying carts of scrap every week. Lietzen has also made some progress with Hopper, now the general of the Regulators, but that could just be so she can negotiate a better price. They are currently working overtime to help supply the Rapid City Auxillary Corps, who seem to lose their weapons on every excursion. Products Badlands Bulk Arms produces dozens of pipe weapons a day of all types, from revolvers to rifles. They also make other weapons on a smaller scale, with the most notable example being "The Rookie" a Sub-Machine Gun with an extraordinarily high rate of fire. Designed for urban fighting, it burns through ammunition at a high rate. They have also been experimenting with a "Pipe Lazer" but have only managed to injure several engineers so far. Category:Caravan Companies Category:Groups Category:Badlands